Dell Philby
Philby seems older, but he is really the same age as everyone else. He's the group's resident genius. He is British (his father is fully British) and also has a slight British accent. His parents are Gladis and Frank Philby. Both are against the Keepers' mission, Frank more than Gladis. Finn Whitman is considered the leader, but Philby is the second in command. He develops a big love interest in Willa Angelo. Philby is very high tech and knows practically everything about anything from computers and just about everything else. Kingdom Keepers Disney after Dark He works with Willa on linking the Stonecutter's Fable to rides including Splash Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain Railroad at the Magic Kingdom. Disney at Dawn He accesses VMK (Virtual Magic Kingdom) to find Wayne Kresky and lead Willa and Maybeck to the second DHI server. Disney in Shadow He helps Finn with Fantasmic! Power Play He helps cross over Finn, Maybeck, and Willa. He fights off Greg Luowski, who is now an OTK, after Luowski breaks into him house and threatens his mother. He develops a crush on Willa and becomes jealous of another kid who goes to the same school as them who Willa seems to hit it off with. Later in the book Philby is forced to kiss Charlene in order to break a spell. Shell Game Philby invites Finn to join him and his mother on the cruise after Finn's mom becomes an Overtaker Adult (OTA). Personality Philby is a bit of a genius. He’s an excellent researcher, a walking encyclopedia, a computer wiz and an electronics mastermind. His thrill-seeking tendencies play against his inner techno geek. The girls at school adore him, but he wants nothing to do with them. He is focused. His weekends are about rock climbing and, of course, his laptop. This is the kind of guy you want on your team. He may have a sadistic side as well. It could have been out of anger/fear that he wanted to cook Diablo alive to keep him from going back to Maleficent, but thankfully he was talked out of it by Willa. They left the crow in a microwave as a temporary measure. His sense of humor was also dark in this instance - "Ever heard 'eat crow'?". He also wanted to do something to a bat that the SPCA would not approve of in Disney at Dawn. Appearance He has red hair and brown eyes. He has a British or New Zealand accent. Relationships Isabella Angelo aka Willa Hints at a relationship starting in book 2 (Disney at Dawn). During Book 3 (Disney in Shadow), they become very angry at each other and each accuse the other of being a traitor. In Book 4 (Power Play), Philby becomes jealous of another guy flirting with Willa-someone at their school. Later, he becomes worried for Willa when she goes into SBS. During Book 5 (Shell Game), he has undergone a change and Willa feels like she has lost him. Everyone can tell that they like each other but both are too scared to do anything. When the Evil Queen forces a potion down his throat that puts him in Sleeping Beauty Syndrome, Philby is awakened by a kiss of true love from Willa. This is what finally makes the two admit their feelings and start dating. Storey Ming Storey Ming shows up as Wayne's informant in Book 5 (Shell Game) and Philby starts to develop a crush but does not act on it. Charlene Turner There was no romance between the two until Book 4 (Power Play), when Philby needed to kiss Charlene in order to break a spell. After, Charlene looks as though she might want to start a relationship, but she stops herself because of Willa and she knows she likes him. Category:DHI Category:Kingdom Keeper Category:Disney after Dark Category:Disney at Dawn Category:Disney in Shadow Category:Power Play Category:Shell Game Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dark Passage Category:The Insider Category:Protagonist Category:Ridley Pearson Category:Willa